Local area networks and telecommunications connections often use patch panels, especially at customers premises to enable quick and convenient cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. Twisted pair communications cable is often used to link telecommunications devices to these patch panels, with each cable including four twisted pairs or eight total individual wires.
Front connectors on these patch panels typically have jacks to receive plug-type connectors, such as RJ-45 connectors. Such front connectors allow for easy connection and disconnection between telecommunications equipment electronically connected to the same patch panel or to patch panels located in relatively close proximity to one another. These front connectors are mounted to a circuit board within the panel and accessed through a faceplate of the panel. These connectors are typically mounted so that the outermost surface of the connector is flush with the faceplate and the remainder of the connector and the circuit board is housed within the panel. The circuit boards are mounted to the rear of the faceplate with screws and stand-offs to provide the offset spacing so that the connector is properly positioned relative to the faceplate. Patch panels assembled in this fashion include a high part count, are expensive to manufacture and are difficult to service. Improvements to the mounting and positioning of front connectors in telecommunications patch panels are desirable.
Often, the rear connectors on a patch panel are more permanent types of connectors, such as insulation displacement connectors or wire wrap connectors. These types of connectors are suitable for permanent or semi-permanent connection. However, the quality of the electrical connection made with such a connector can vary with the skill level of the person assembling the panel and the environment in which the panel is mounted. Furthermore, permanent type connectors can be complicated or time consuming to install. Improvement to the rear connectors of telecommunication patch panels is desirable.